


Beginnings

by Starboy_Lee



Category: Eleceed - Fandom, Eleceed webtoon, 일렉시드 | Eleceed
Genre: Awakened, Eleceed, M/M, Roomates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22314655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starboy_Lee/pseuds/Starboy_Lee
Summary: An Eleceed webtoon fic.Why does Wooin want to protect Jiwoo so much?Can Jiwoo figure out why Wooin is acting so strange now that they live together?
Relationships: Wooin/Jiwoo
Comments: 14
Kudos: 208





	Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what I'm doing. or how to write, this is my first try at fanfic, feedback is greatly appreciated!! ;w;

"We found you a new place, we expect you to move in tonight."

Wooin glared at the Union agents at his front door. He wasn't exactly happy with their decision to relocate him closer to Chairwomen Yoo's facilities and away from Dr Delein's old lab. But he understood why they wanted him out of there.

"I don't want to move anywhere."

the agents had already started walking away "you have no other choice, this was already decided by the Union and agent Seongha Park. We will return shortly for your things to transfer you to your new living quarters."

A loud exhale escaped the teen. He really didn't want to leave this place. Though his room was bare and the building was abandoned, this was all he had left. After they took professor Delein away, Wooin had nowhere else to go. That and the union told him to stay so they could keep an eye on him. Wooin sat down on his bed, just a mattress on the floor, putting his head in his hands.

He was tired of always being watched.

"Better start packing what little I have I suppose..."

-

bleary eyes tried to keep up with the rapidly passing buildings.

The agents had came back and put Wooin's boxes into the car, not telling him anything about his new home. He didn't expect them to anyway but he was still curious.

Wooin pushed his glass back up his nose and yawned. it hadnt been long but he was bored out of his mind. it wasn't until he started seeing familiar streets and homes that he suddenly felt more awake. He knew where they were going.

Jiwoo's house was in this area. Perhaps they were moving closer to the boy.

The car soon stopped. In front of Jiwoo's home. The agents got off and took out the 3 boxes with Wooin's belongings. It took Wooin a second but he got out the car.

"why did we stop here?"

"The Union has decided you should stay here. We will come check on you tomorrow."

Wooin looked up at his classmate's home. Had they already asked J-

"Wooin!! You're here, come in!! I'll help you with your things"

....

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone DOES read this fic... should I continue?
> 
> I prefer the 3 boys stay as friends and only love eachother platonically but.  
> My gayass feels like its BegINNINGs of a crush. even though it's not, a guy can dream


End file.
